Scarlet Sentinels
Clan Story A bright flash lit up the night and the following supersonic shockwave knocked both Blood Rogues to the ground. As Luke Cifer lay on the ground trying to regain his senses, he could hear the booming echo of the explosion reverberate across the city. He felt hands pulling him to his feet and looked up to see Milky Joe. “Joe, what the hell happened?” he asked. “Knox must’ve set off the charges” answered Milky Joe, as debris from their former compound began raining down around them. Occasionally, bits of zombie parts would thump to the pavement nearby. “Damnit! He was supposed to get clear first. I guess he couldn’t break contact,” said Luke. Milky Joe shook his head, “Knox sacrificed himself so we could get away. We’d better head to the rally point. Dokan should be there with the others.” Both men gathered their weapons and began passing by long abandoned buildings, carefully avoiding open doorways. Each dark portal could reveal a lurking fat zombie. As they leapfrogged their way wordlessly toward the rally point, both men tried to push aside thoughts of their fallen leader. As they drew closer to the rally point, the streets became littered with more and more broken zombie bodies. Among them were the familiar faces of other Blood Rogues; Candice, Blackout, and Kidmule had also fallen during the escape. A flicker of light from a second story window caught their attention. Looking up, they could see Dokan’s bloodstained face peering down at them. Luke and Joe quickly crossed the street as someone in the building began taking down the barricade. Waiting for them on the second floor were the handful of surviving Blood Rogues. “Dokan!” hissed Luke. “Where’s everyone else?” “I’m sorry man. The others just kept running. It was all I could do to get this many here,” said Dokan as he waved his hand toward the four now manning the windows. Each man was covered in bloody bandages but appeared alert while covering his assigned sector. "Assassin managed to grab those three new recruits but that's it." “Is everyone alright?” asked Joe. “Yes, I had barely enough N-2 to keep everyone here from turning.” Dokan pulled out four syringes of the precious Nerotonin-2. “But we're really short now." "Where is Knox?” asked Assassin. Across the room, Luke glanced up but didn’t say anything. Joe sighed and finally said “Knox didn’t make it.” “What do you mean he didn’t make it? What are we going to do?” Milky Joe looked at the men in the room and felt the resolve grow within him. Each was marked with the scarlet of their own blood as they manned their posts; sentries peering out into the night. They were now the Scarlet Sentinels. Clan Roster Politburo The Politburo is a five man team of leaders for the Scarlet Sentinels. They consist of: the Chairman, Ambassador, & three Officials. The Chairman is the final decision maker of the clan and the primary leader. The Ambassador handles all inter-clan affairs, and posting on their threads. Each Official uses his best judgment and makes a vote for or against a final decision on every major situation. All Politburo members share a responsibility for every decision made. Any member of the Politburo can be contacted by PM regarding member complaints, clan events, updates, suggestions, etc. Commissars (level 50+ with Politburo approval) The elite members of the clan who have proven themselves capable of all tasks. Commissars are skilled in multiple disciplines as well as diplomacy. They are expected to lead the lower leveled members into battle, with or without direction from higher authority. They are the most trusted clan members by the Politburo. They also help moderate the chat room. Spetsnaz Elite (level 75+) Spetsnaz Elite are more than capable members that have further proven themselves beyond the rank of Spetsnaz and show promising signs of becoming a major member of the clan and community. Spetsnaz (level 65-74) Spetsnaz are dependable members with a deep sense of commitment. Spetsnaz are tough and battle hardened veterans, who are expected to be 100% self-sufficient. Spetsnaz are also expected to be first in line to help out our lower leveled members. Cossacks (level 55-64) Cossacks are full members who have shown they understand the game and what it means to be in a clan. They are expected to to interact with clan mates and participate in as many events as possible to get the full experience before graduating to Spetsnaz. Sotnik '''(level 45-54) Sotniks are members that show a full understanding of the game, their character, and what will be expected of them from the clan. '''Starshina (level 35-44) Starshina have a good understanding of the game and have a plan for the future of their character. Conscripts (level 25-34) Conscripts are learning the game and fine tuning what roles they want their characters to have. The Gulag All new recruits go to the Gulag. Freedom from the Gulag requires proof of commitment to the Clan. Members of other classes may fall into the Gulag should they waver in their commitment. Upon entering the Gulag, or upon being demoted to the Gulag, you will have two weeks to prove your commitment. If you fail to do this, you will be dropped from the clan rolls with an option to re-apply again at another time. Mentor Program Having trouble deciding where to go with your character? Frustrated because you don't think you can progress any further? Confused on what stat needs to be what for maximum reload? Fret not! Sign up for the free Mentor Program when you become a member of the Scarlet Sentinels! You will be assigned a personal Mentor to guide you on your quest to build domination! There are two ways you can enter the Mentor Program: You can personally request it, or you can be assigned to it by a member of the Politburo. Once enrolled, you will be put back into the Gulag until you are cleared from your Mentor that you are ready to resume normal play. Politburo ( Leaders) MVP13 (Mark)- Chairman Rob (Alex)- Ambassador Bloodymess1- Official XVengence- Official Blazey- Official Luke Cifer- Emeritus Milky Joe- Emeritus Assassin (Jared)- Emeritus Chairman-->Over all leader of the clan. Ambassador-->Contact for informaiton about Alliances with the Scarlet Sentinels, also deals with recruiting new members. Current Members Commissars- *Flock55 *WildWargasm Spetznaz Elite- *jessica89 Spetsnaz- *Victim Cossack- *B133d *89Elite Sotnik- ' *Durragon *FoxyLady '''Starshina- ' *SaintInix *Buford83 *FPJ 'Conscript-' *Winzer *Tsavo '''The Gulag- *Escape My Fate *J4cksp4d3 *The Sports Trainer *Maracucho (Mentor Program) *Dopuggie *DustinWebb *Kop421(Inactive) *Pad1 (Inactive) *Bruce Almight (X'') *(''X = On Demotion) Retired Members Stailn (Rob) Brittany Fink Undeadly (Craig) DKStack Zus See clan thread for updated rolls 'Allies' *'The 105th (ODST)' *'R.F.B.C.S' 'Clan Benifits' *Food and medical assistance if in dire need *Access to detailed loot routes for all experience levels as soon as they're updated *Ability to participate in clan run events and inner city activities *Weapon and armor rental system *Financial assistance if you are granted access to the Elite Shop *Mentor program for members who need personal assistance Requirements • You must be at least level 25 to show you have an understanding of the game. This also shows that you at least played enough to get to that point. • You must show respect to your fellow clan mates. • You must be at least somewhat self sufficient. Scarlet Sentinels do not run around begging for handouts or loans. What you need is available in the Inner City. • You must read and understand the basic Dead Frontier rules. • You belong to one clan and one clan only. It's fine if you have alts but we'd better not catch that alt with a different clan sig! • You must be able to sing acapella and prove it. This means you must provide video of yourself singing. The song is up to you. And no sheet music or karaoke! • You must have a good sense of humor and thick skin. • You must not bump the clan thread unless you have something to actually say. Filling our thread with 'bump' diminishes us • Anyone in the Gulag will be dropped from the clan rolls if they are inactive for 10 days without prior notification. Category:Clans Category:Featured Clans